zuulfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine
Main Pantheon Zeus God of Thunder. Currently in Egypt Known Demigods: Lin Sayak Hera God of Marriage, women, childbirth and family. Hates demigods. First Appeared in Session 15. Known Demigods: None. Deceased as of Session 89. Poseidon God of the Ocean. First Appeared in Session 3. Known Demigods: Rebecca Laufur Demeter God of the Harvest. First Appeared in Text Session 1. Known Demigods: Athena God of Wisdom. First Appeared in Session ___. Known Demigods: Althaea Apollo God of the Sun and Music. First Appeared in Session ____. Known Demigods: Empoldra Artemis Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt. First Appeared in Session 5. Known Demigods: Ares God of War. First Appeared in Session 3. Known Demigods: Bilallan, Pantheon, Grog Aphrodite Goddess of Love. First Appeared in Session __. Known Demigods: Hephaestus God of the Forge and Fire. First Appeared in Session __. Known Demigods: Alcaeus Argyros Hermes Messenger of the Gods. First Appeared in Session __. Known Demigods: Stote Hestia Goddess of Hearth and Home. First Appeared in Session __. Known Demigods: None. Dionysus God of Wine and Entertainment. First Appeared in Text Session __. Known Demigods: None. Hades God of the Underworld. First Appeared in Session __. Known Demigods: Vaun Other Gods & Divine Beings Discordia Goddess of Discord. Sometime ally sometime villain, Discord always keeps it interesting. First Appeared in Session __. Iris Goddess of Rainbows, controls Rainbow Skype. Alcaeus meets her in person after almost making a tare in reality. First appeared in Text Session __. Jumbo Jumbo is the main call operator for the rainbow iris messaging the party uses to communicate long distances. He was also the one to give them the manual in how to operate the system fully and has been a constant help, although the party as a whole has never seen him, only heard him, Alcaeus has in fact met Jumbo in person when Jumbo saved him from a potential dimension shattering explosion resulting only in Alcaeus having a new hair style. He would continue to be a massive service to the party through out most of their adventure allowing them to split their numbers and maintain contact with each other across the archipelag. Ever the helpful operator, this would come to ahead as of session 102, when Zalophus tried to force the fates to watch him defy them on call, Jumbo was so badly injured by the fates response for being needlessly btohered he was put into a coma. Cupid Cupid, god of love and son of Mars & Venus *Previously Ares and Aphrodite*. In the future the party was sent too, Cupid had grown up annoyed at what he felt the gods being far to easy going on the group and not truly testing the lengths of devotion to each other or if they where worthy of the gifts the Gods had given them. So the god laid a trap for the party and dragged them all into a pit of challenges. He tested the love of Gedd and Reiza ending to see if it can survive beyond death, tested althea's ability to strategize and Adronus's ability to get back what he loves in time. The first two challenges passed the rcapelligo next and most bizarre grouping is left... Thantos God of death. First Appeared in Session __. Known Demigods: None. Odin Norse God of ____. Gedd's patron god from his home world.